


Beautiful Feeling

by sesesoob



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesesoob/pseuds/sesesoob
Summary: Kang Seungsik is a transfer student. He is known for being nice and kind. He instantly became friends with Seungwoo’s circle on his first day in his new school.Han Seungwoo is often mistaken as school bully by his looks but in reality he is a very warm personality.Both of them slowly develop feelings for each other. How will they cope up with this new and beautiful feeling?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by DAY6 - Beautiful Feeling.
> 
> I hope you will like it.

Seungsik is standing in front of a large gate. He breathe deeply before entering the gate. It is in middle of the school year when Seungsik transferred to this school. He doesn’t have any choice since his father received a promotional transferred in his work.

As Seungsik walks towards the entrance of the school, he bump into one the student. ‘He is not supposed to be here during this time’ Seungsik thought.

“I’m sorry.” Seungsik apologized to the boy. 

The boy looked at Seungsik. The way he looks at Seungsik is like piercing through Seungsik’s soul.

“It’s ok. Be careful next time and watch where you’re going.” The boy said to Seungsik and walks out.

‘He has strong aura around him, but he’s he doesn’t looks like a scary bully type of guy’ Seungsik thought and walks right into the building. 

“You’re Kang Seungsik?” A teacher asked him who’s supposed to be her teacher.

“Yes, that’s me. Please take care of me.” Seungsik politely said and bowed.

“Yes. Yes. I’m Han Sunhwa. I’m in-charge of teaching Mathematics and I’ll be you’re homeroom adviser.” She smiled brightly at Seungsik. “I know it’ll be difficult to bond with your other classmates since it’s the middle of the school year and they already have peer groups but I hope you’ll be able to adopt.” 

“I’m kind a prepared myself for that Ms. Han.” Seungsik chuckled.

“And about that, the students call me Ms. Sunhwa, I think you can also call me that.” She said to Seungsik then his gaze slowly turned to someone behind Seungsik.

“Oh, Chan you’re here! Right timing!”  
Seungsik looked behind and slightly moved to his left so Ms. Sunhwa can see Chan.

“Noon— I mean, Ms. Sunhwa, why did you call for me?” The guy called Chan asked.

“I want you to meet Seungsik. He just transferred to our school due to his father’s work. He will be in our class, so please tour him around, guide him and be his friend. Understood?” Ms. Sunhwa ordered Chan.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Chan laugh lightly. “Roger that, Ms. Sunhwa.” Chan said while making a sloppy salute to his teacher. 

“I’m Chan. Whether you like or you like it, I’ll be your first friend here.” Chan turned to Seungsik and reach out his hand.

“Seungsik. Please take care of me.” Seungsik grabs Chan’s hand for a hand shake.

“You don’t need to be that formal around me. We’re friends after all.” Chan winked at Seungsik that makes him a little flustered.

“Chan-ah, don’t do that. You’re gonna scare Seungsik away. Now, you’re both dismissed.” Ms. Sunhwa while holding her laugh.

While Chan and Seungsik walking in the corridor, they’re having small talks.

“So, Seungsik. Are you the ‘I’m-gonna-study-all-day’ type or the ‘don’t-touch-me-or-you’ll-be-dead-meat’ type?

Seungsik can’t help but laugh at Chan’s question. “More like a normal type.” Seungsik answered.

“Seems like the ‘I-will-not-get-mad-at-you-no-matter-what-you-do’ type.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s a long term for a nice and kind type of student.”

“You should just said that in the first place.”

“That would be boring, you know!”

“So you’re the ‘I-know-they-think-it’s-funny-so-I’ll-gonna-say-it-but-they-don’t-want-to-admit-it’s-funny’ type?”

“What was that?!?”

“It means you’re the I-like-dad-joke type.” 

“Hey! That’s not fair! I gave you a compliment a while ago and you gave me that?!”

Seungsik can’t help but laugh his heart out because of Chan’s reaction.

“He got you there, Chan hyung!”

“Yeah! Yeah! That’s right on the mark!”

Seungsik looked at the guys who suddenly speak out of nowhere.

“I haven’t seen you around. Are you new here?”  
A tall boy, taller than Seungsik asked.

“Ah yes. I just transferred here and today is my first day here. I’m Kang Seungsik. I’ll be in the same class as Chan.” Seungsik introduces him to the 3 unknown guys.

“That’s why! I’m Choi Byungchan, I’m in class 2-3” the tall boy introduced himself.

“I’m Do Hanse.” A very cold and intimidating looking boy said. “I’m in the same class as this giraffe here. Oh by the way, do you sing? I’m looking for someone to record my song. Seungwoo hyung doesn’t want to sing right now ‘cos he’s being edgy these days. I don’t even know why. You see I write and produce songs, so if you sing————-“ 

Hanse wasn’t able to finish what he wants to say because Byungchan stopped him by covering his mouth.

“Don’t mind Hanse. He’s just in need of some sort of attention right now.” A handsome boy said. “I’m Im Sejun. I’m in class 2-1. So can we call you Seungsik hyung?” 

Seungsik was quite taken aback by Sejun’s question. “Uhm, sure.” Seungsik nodded awkwardly.

“Don’t worry hyung, it may be awkward now, but you’ll get used to it since you’re friends with Chan hyung, we’re gonna see each other frequently.” Sejun said while smiling at Seungsik, showing his cute dimples.

Seungsik’s first day in his new school ended in a blink of an eye. It’s now their last subject and their teacher decided to dismiss them early. 

“Seungsik-ah. Do you have any plans after school?” Chan sits in the vacant chair in front of Seungsik.

“Hmm, I’ll go straight home, I guess. Why?”

“They want to hang out after class and celebrate your admission here.” Seungsik looks confusion. “And when I say ‘they’ I meant Sejun. He wants us to all go out.”

“I see. Well, I’d love to.” Seungsik said. “I also want to go around the town.”

“Ok! It’s settled then!” 

As Chan and Seungsik fixing and preparing their things, Chan saw a familiar boy outside the corridor. He rush out of the room and approach the boy.

“Yah! Where have you been all day? I’ve been looking all over for you!” 

The boy shrugs. “You know I’m still doing my community service as punishment, right?”

“Oh yes! I forgot about that.” Chan slowly scratches his head. “And oh! I’ll introduce you to someone.” 

Chan went inside the room to get Seungsik. He drags Seungsik outside the corridor. 

“This is Kang Seungsik, he just transferred here today. He’s in our class. He already met the others.” Seungsik looks at the boy who looks somehow familiar. 

‘I think I already saw him somewhere.’ Seungsik thought.

“Han Seungwoo.” The boy introduces himself just like that and reaches his hand to Seungsik.

“Kang Seungsik.” Seungsik grabs Seungwoo’s hand for a handshake. “AHH! I remember now!” Seungsik exclaimed that leads both Seungwoo and Chan to be surprised a little. 

“What is it?” Chan asked.

“Don’t you remember?” Seungsik asked Seungwoo. “I bumped into you this morning. Don’t you remember?” 

Seungwoo just nod and forming ‘ahh’ in his mouth.

“What a coincidence! He’s also part of our circle. Though he looks like someone who would kill you in an instant, he is a good boy. Don’t be intimidated by him.” Chan said to Seungsik.

“You know, I can kill this instant Chan.” Seungwoo said in a cold voice.

Seungsik is quite startled by Seungwoo’s threat while Chan seems unaffected by Seungwoo’s words.

“And you also know that you always say that me and it doesn’t have any effect on me anymore.” Chan pats Seungwoo’s shoulder. He looks at his phone. “They’re waiting for us in front of the gate. Let’s go now, slowpokes.”


	2. Chapter 2

"So Seungsik, what do you think of the boys?" Chan ask as they walk in the hallway.

"Base on our first meeting, I think Hanse really likes to talk a lot, though he really looks cold at first." Seungsik said. "As for Byungchan, he's really cute. AND TALL." Seungsik continues. "And Sejun is really handsome. Is he and Byungchan some sort of model? If not, both of them can become a model." Seungsik added.

"Byungchan, sometimes do modelling. And for Sejun, he always got casting calls from some agencies but he always declined."

"Why???? That's a good opportunity!"

"His reason for rejecting is that if became a model he needs to do dieting and such. He really hates that stuffs." Chan then clears his throat. "How about then?" Chan ask.

"You're good guy Chan." Seungsik answered. He looked at Chan who looks so pleased by his comment. "But honestly, I think you need to take my advice to talk less. It may not annoy me or your friends, but it may annoy others." Seungsik added.

"How could you say that I talk a lot!?!?" Chan protested.

"Because you do! Hahahaha" Seungsik can't help but laugh at Chan's reaction. "But don't worry, I will not end our blossoming friendship because of that." 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Chan and Seungsik looked at Seungwoo who was quiet all this time but suddenly burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Chan asked and he looks like he is about to cry.

"Because someone finally said it." Seungwoo answered while wiping his tears because of too much laughter. "And why do you look so amaze?" This time Seungwoo turns his attention to Seungsik who looks really surprised.

Seungsik was very surprised to see Seungwoo laugh. "I was just surprised to see you laugh." 

"What? Do you think I'm a robot or something?" Seungwoo ask and this time he doesn't have his usual cold and scary aura but this time he has bright and relax aura coming from him. This is the reason why Seungsik looks so surprised. Rather than being surprised by seeing Seungwoo laugh, it's more like he is captivated by Seungwoo's smiling face. Seungsik don't know what it is but there is something in Seungwoo that's pulling him.

Seungwoo looks at him while smiling and he suddenly feels something weird in his stomach. _'Maybe I'm just hungry.'_ Seungsik thought.

"No, I don't think you're a robot." Seungsik said. "You just look way better and handsome when you smile." Seungsik giggled. This time, it's Seungwoo's turn to feel something weird in his stomach.

He looks at Seungsik, his not smiling but there's something else. Seungsik also looks at him. They were looking at each other in the eyes. Like they're trying to talk using their eyes. 

"What are you guys doing? Is it a staring contest?" Chan said. Both Seungwoo and Seungsik blushed when they realized that they're staring at each other.

Seungwoo is the one who looks away first. 

"Sometimes, you need to shut up." Seungwoo said in an irritated tone and walks away. He don't why, but he feels irritated by what Chan did.

"What's his problem????" Chan asked out of confusion by Seungwoo's statement, though he feels like he made some sort of mistake.

Seungsik just shrugs. "You should really think about my advice about you talking less."

"Chan hyung! Seungsik hyung!" Sejun shouts and waves his hands as he see Chan and Seungsik walks towards their direction. Seungsik waves back to Sejun while Chan rushes towards them. Seungsik saw Seungwoo was with them.

"Why are you so slow?" Sejun asks while pouting.

"It's not me. It's Seungsik!" Chan said while pointing at Seungsik. "AHHH! SUBIN-AH! YOU'RE BACK~!" Chan exclaimed as soon as he the cute little bunny boy who is unfamiliar to Seungsik.

"Will there any chance to make you quiet Chan hyung?" Subin said as he roll his eyes.

"Why are you like this Subin-ah? We haven't seen each other for 2 days?"

"It's only 2 days hyung. Get over it." Subin can't help but roll his eyes while talking to Chan. Then he saw a figure behind Chan that is greeting Sejun, Hanse and Byungchan. "Hyung, who is that?" Subin can't help but ask Chan.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Come here!" Chan drags Subin to where the others are. "Seungsik! Here's the baby of the group."

"Chan hyung! Stop it! I told I'm not a baby!" Subin protested and all his hyung, including Seungsik, got whipped because of his cuteness. "Hi. I'm Jung Subin, a freshman. Don't listen to Chan hyung, I AM NOT THE BABY HERE! SEJUN IS!"

"How come I got dragged to the topic?" Sejun protested.

Seungsik can't help but laugh. _'They're all cute and funny'_ Seungsik said to himself. "Kang Seungsik. I just transferred here. I'm in the same class as Chan and Seungwoo." Seungsik introduces himself. "And you know that no matter what you do, Chan will not stop saying you're a baby, right?" Seungsik giggled.

"Can you help me stop Chan hyung?" Subin pleaded.

Seungsik shook his head. "First of all he is Chan no one can stop him." Subin nodded to agree with Seungsik's statement. "And second, it's true you ARE a baby, there's also no way to stop it." 

Subin's suddenly widened because of Seungsik's last statement. "Oh my God! Not you too hyung!" Subin can sense that Seungsik no different from his other 6 hyungs. Subin turns his attention to Chan who is beside him laughing. "What lies did you feed Seungsik hyung before he meet me?" This time, Chan run away from Subin as he can sense evil aura coming from Subin. Both of them are running in circles. Subin screaming he's going to kill Chan while Chan saying he did nothing wrong and he is sorry for whatever it is. 

Seungsik is laughing his heart out in the sight of Chan and Subin running around. 

On the other side, in the midst of commotion, Seungwoo is staring at Seungsik as he laugh. He can't help but smile. Not because of Chan and Subin messing around, he is used to it, but because of the new guy in their group. It's still a mystery for Seungwoo why he likes to stare at Seungsik's face.

The incident this morning where he bumps into Seungsik, it is actually Seungwoo's intention to bump into Seungsik to see his face clearly. He was on his way to the storage area to do some cleaning for his community service punishment when he saw Seungsik walking from the school's gate. He was observing Seungsik as he walks towards lobby's door when he saw the other boy smile. It was just a brief moment but Seungwoo wanted to see the boy's face, so he decided to bump him out of nowhere, though he thought that he can to another trouble because of this, he still went for it. As the boy lifts his heads, Seungwoo is dumbfounded because of his angelic face. He can't help but stare at his beautiful face.

_'Will I get to see him again?"_ That was Seungwoo's thought as he walks away from the boy.

Few hours past, it was the last period when the head teacher decides to let Seungwoo go after a long preaching about not getting into fights again. As Seungwoo walks to his classroom, he can't help but think about the boy he saw that morning. He wants to see his face again. When he reached their classroom, he decided to stay outside. Chan approached him and started his endless talk. Seungwoo is used to it. Then he thought of asking Chan's help to find the boy, but Chan suddenly rush back inside their classroom. When he came back, he was with someone. Seungwoo looked up, and saw the boy he'd been wanting to see again. He tried to compose himself and he doesn't want to brought up the incident this morning thinking that Seungsik might've forgotten about it. 

_“AHH! I remember now!”_ He was surprised and he assumed that Seungsik might've remembered him. 

_“Don’t you remember? I bumped into you this morning. Don’t you remember?"_ Seungwoo felt happy to the thought that Seungsik remembered him. But he wants to keep his excitement as lowkey as possible. 

Having these thoughts and emotions are new to Seungwoo. He doesn't know what it is, but one thing is definite, these all new feelings he is having is because of the new guy, Kang Seungsik. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Seungsik transfer and he naturally became part of Seungwoo's group. Subin, Hanse, Sejun and Byungchan decided to call him 'mom' but he doesn't mind, in fact he liked it. In span of one week he became really close to them like they've known each other for more than years, well except for one, Seungwoo. 

Chan and Seungwoo are sitting in their usual place in the school's canteen waiting for others to come.

"Chan hyung! Seungwoo hyung!" It was Sejun and he is with Byungchan.

"Sup? Where's Hanse and Subin?" Chan asked.

"Subin is at the teacher's office. I think his teacher is talking something about some competition. Hanse's getting our food." Sejun answered while casually sitting.

"Where's Seungsik hyung?" Byungchan asked when he realized that the other hyung is not there.

"Oh! Seungsik's at the clinic." Chan answered. His answer made the rest of the boys worried, including Seungwoo who was busy playing in his phone.

"What??! Why? What's wrong with Seungsik hyung?" Sejun asked.

"He said he was feeling under the weather since this morning."

"Why didn't you accompany him hyung? You're a bad friend~!" Byungchan said to tease Chan.

"Should we visit Seungsik hyung after eating?" Sejun suggested.

"Good idea!" Byungchan gave Sejun a thumbs up. "And you know Chan hyung, if you take care of Seungsik hyung now that he's sick, you can get an extra point." Byungchan added.

Byungchan's statement made Chan a little confuse. "What do you mean?"

Sejun and Byungchan looks at each first. "You like Seungsik hyung, right?" Sejun said.

Seungwoo suddenly drops his phone. "Sorry" He said and picks his phone.

"Are you alright, Seungwoo?" Chan asked and Seungwoo simply answered by nodding. Then Chan turns his attention to Sejun and Byungchan who are sheepishly smiling. "And you two, what are you talking about? Of course I like Seungsik." Chan said. Sejun and Byungchan high fived each other while Seungwoo frowns silently on the side. "But it's not like the "LIKE" you are talking about. We all know that Seungsik is really likable, that's it." Chan added.

"Hyung, are you sure about that?" Byungchan asked.

"Yes!" Chan exclaimed. "Besides, I have another person in mind....." Chan added as he scratches the back of his head.

"WHAT?!?!?!!" Sejun and Byungchan both shouted that gets the attention of other students in the area. Both of them said 'sorry' in a low voice while bowing slightly.

"How come we didn't know about that hyung?" Sejun protested while pouting.

"Who is it hyung? Tell us~~!" Byungchan said excitedly.

"I'm still not sure about it, but I'll definitely tell you who is it once I'm sure and already confess." Chan said shyly.

"There's Hanse and Subin." Seungwoo said and the rest of them looks at the direction where both Hanse and Subin are. Seungwoo looks at Chan and show he was somehow blushing and smiling awkwardly.

Seungwoo got carried away by the statement of Sejun and Byungchan that he forgot that his best friend already likes someone else. And this incident made Seungwoo think why he was frustrated by the thought of his best friend liking Seungsik.

All of them went to the clinic to visit Seungsik who was sitting on the bed and reading a book.

"Hyung!!! Are you alright? You made us all worried." Sejun said in quite a loud voice as he walks inside the clinic. Good thing Seungsik is alone inside the clinic at the moment.

Seungsik feel delighted and touched to see his new friends took time to visit him. "Hey boys~! What are you doing here?" 

"We heard that you're sick hyung that's why we came~" Subin said as he walks towards Seungsik and sit beside on the bed. "And I miss you~" Subin wraps his arms around Seungsik waist and puts his face in Seungsik's shoulder.

Seungsik doesn't mind and he is used to Subin being clingy around him (only). "Why are you being a baby again, Subin-ah?" Seungsik asked and Subin looks up to Seungsik grinning. "What is it now Subin?" Seungsik can sense that the boy wants a favor. 

"Hehehehe.... I'll tell you later hyung." Subin said shyly.

"Hyung! We're here too you know~" Hanse said while rolling his eyes.

"This just shows that Subin is really your favorite son." Sejun said as he acts like his heart is aching. 

"Sejun, please stop. Your acting is disgusting. Stop it." Byungchan said.

"Stop the hate, you giraffe! You can't even act!" 

"Please stop being loud, Sejun. You're hurting my ears." Hanse protested. Sejun literally shouted at Hanse's ears because he's in between Sejun and Byungchan.

"So the two of you are ganging up on me now?"

"YES!" Hanse and Byungchan said in unison.

"Oh my God! Why are you like this!? What did I do?" Sejun asked and he looks like he's about to cry any moment. "Seungsik hyung! Help me! They're bullying me again!" Sejun runs towards Seungsik.

"Hey! Go away. It's my cuddle time with Seungsik hyung." Subin trying to push Sejun away from him and Seungsik.

"Why are you all doing this to me?"

"Yah! All of you, shut your mouth. You're all being loud. We're in the clinic remember." Chan tries to calm down the younger ones.

"Exactly hyung, we're at the clinic not the library, we don't need to be quiet. We're the only ones here." Hanse said, and again, rolls his eyes. "Besides, I don't to hear you saying we're loud. You're way way louder than us."

"So I'm your target now, huh?" They all nod. "Why? That's the only thing I said when we got here. Seungsik-ah! Do something!" 

Seungsik cannot do anything because he was too busy laughing his heart out. "Sorry Chan. Hahahahahaha. I cannot help you." Seungsik wipe his tears from laughing too much. "They're right anyway. You're louder than them. Just accept it."

"Gosh! I. HATE. IT. HERE!" 

They're all laughing, even Seungwoo who's quiet the whole time. The room is filled with their laughter. Seungsik looks to his side where Seungwoo is, just to confirm his presence. As he turns, he saw Seungwoo looking at him, smiling brightly. Seungsik feels something weird in his stomach. He can see something in Seungwoo's eyes. Like they want to say something to him. 

Seungwoo was caught off guard when Seungsik suddenly looks at him. He knows that he is smiling while looking at Seungsik and his smile is not his usual simple smile. There's something more to it. He was a little bit surprise to see that Seungsik is looking at him straight in his eyes. He felt nervous but he is happy. Happy to have this little moment with Seungsik. But that didn't last long, the bell rang signs that their lunch break is over.

"Kids, let's go now. Lunch break is over." Chan said.

"What?" "No." "We just got here." "Tsskk, kill joy." The younger ones said simultaneously.

"Sik-ah, have you eaten lunch yet?" Chan asked. Seungsik shook his head. "Do you want me to get you something? We have free period later."

"Well, I wanted to eat melon bread and banana milk."

"Ok, I'll get it for you later. I'll go now. Get some more rest~" Chan said as he waved goodbye to Seungsik.

After an hour, Seungsik receive text message from Chan.

**Seungsik~ the canteen is out of melon bread and banana milk TT__TT Sorry....**

**It's ok Chan~ No** **worries, I can buy them later ^_^ Thank you  
**

**I should have bought it earlier~**

**Don't mind Chan~ I'll take a nap now**

**Ok~~ see you later.**

Few hours passed, the nurse wakes Seungsik up. As he got up, he saw a melon bread and banana milk on the bedside of the bed he's occupying.

"Uhm, excuse me, did someone forget this?" Seungsik asked the nurse.

"I think someone left this for you a while ago."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I'm not sure... maybe one of your friends perhaps..."

_Maybe it's_ _Chan_. Seungsik thought.

"Jieun, is Seungsik awake now?" Ms. Sunhwa came in. He looks at Seungsik. "I see you're up now. So, how are you feeling?

"I'm feel so much fine now." Seungsik smiled at Ms. Sunhwa. "Thanks to help of Nurse Jieun." Seungsik turns his attention to Nurse Jieun and bow slightly.

"Let's head back now to the classroom. Thanks again Jieun~"

The two of them are walking in the hallway when Ms. Sunhwa notices that Seungsik is holding something is his hands. She was a little bit surprise to see what it is,

"What are you holding?"

"Ahh, this? Nurse Jieun said someone left this for me."

"Did she say who it is from?"

"She didn't mention any names. She just said maybe it was from one of my friends. So I guess it's Chan."

"Oh." Ms. Sunhwa just nodded her head. "Let's hurry now, the classroom might turn upside down if we don't reach there in time."

After a few announcement, Ms. Sunhwa left the classroom. Seungsik hurriedly went to Chan's seat.

"Chan-ah~ Thank you for this~" Seungsik said while having his brightest smile. He showed the melon bread and the banana milk.

"Huh? Why are thanking me?" Chan said in confusion. "Where did you get that? The canteen already restock those?"

"I didn't buy these from the canteen." Seungsik clarified. "I saw this on the bedside table of the bed I'm occupying. Nurse Jieun said it must be from one of you guys."

"Did she mention any names?"

"Nope. I just assumed that it was you since you're the only person I told that I want melon bread and banana milk." Seungsik said. He is now being confuse of the situation. "If it's not from you, then who is it from? Or are these really for me?"

Chan pause for a moment, after collecting his thoughts he speak. "Well, if it's me I won't mind if this for me or not, I will just eat it because I'm craving for it. And besides, it is bad to reject blessings. If you don't want to eat it, can I have it?"

Seungsik shook his head. "As you said, I'm craving for it and I will eat it whether or not it is for me or not because I really like these."

"Can we at least share the melon bread?"

"Nopeeee~" Seungsik slowly runs back to his seat. Chan follows him and still bugging him to share the melon bread.

Even though he is goofing around with Chan, he is still thinking about the person who left these for him, if it's not Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is quite messy and I'm sorry about that. I'm really having a hard time writing these days because I'm so excited for Victon's comeback~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Seungwoo, don't you have something to tell me?" Chan ask Seungwoo. Seungwoo first took a glance at their friends who are in front of the two of them.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean." Seungwoo just stared at Chan. It is the usually stop-it-or-I-will-kill-you stare. "And you also know that kind of look doesn't affect me anymore." Seungwoo heaved a sigh.

"Later. Let's talk about in your house." Chan just nod. "And you also need to tell me something."

"Huh?" 

"Don't play dumb, you idiot!" 

"Fine. Let's talk about that also."

Seungwoo smirked at the sight of his best friend being distressed. As he look at front he saw Seungsik took a glance at him. It was just a brief moment but he knew that the boy took a quick look at him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Seungsik slowed down to match his pace in walking. "Are you alright?" Seungwoo was startled. He was shock to that the boy he is thinking is walking beside him now and Chan is nowhere near him.

"Ah-- yeah. I'm good."

Seungsik just nod then an awkward silence follows. "Do you hate me?" Seungwoo was dumbfounded by Seungsik's question. He looks at boy beside him. 

"No." Seungwoo answered. 

"Then, do you hate the idea of me being in your group?"

"Of course not. The boys really like ---" 

"Why are you acting like this towards me?" Seungwoo looks at Seungsik's eyes. He's not sure if it is irritation or frustration that he is seeing in Seungsik right now.

"What do you mean?" Seungwoo is still dumbfounded.

"I can feel that you're avoiding me. When I ask you a question, you always answer in one word. When you can see me walking towards you, you always gave me cold stares, but sometimes you look at me like you wanted to say something." Seungsik took a breathe in first before he continues. "Did I do something wrong, Seungwoo? If yes, please tell me. I'll fix it." Seungsik became softer then he let out a deep sigh. Seungwoo is still shock by the words that came out from Seungsik "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. I just really wanted to be friends with you." Seungsik's head drops. He's holding back his tears as he bites his lower lip.

As Seungsik turns to walk towards where their friends are, Seungwoo grabs his arms that made Seungsik to look at Seungwoo. Seungsik is now at the verge of crying and Seungwoo can see that. Seungsik drop his head again looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Seungwoo said and Seungsik can feel the sincerity of his words. "I don't hate you if that's what you're worried about. I just don't know how to express myself to others." Seungsik is still looking down so Seungwoo taps his shoulder lightly. Seungsik slowly looks up to Seungwoo. "I'm glad that you are part of our circle. That there's someone taking care of the younger ones. And I'm thankful for that, Seungsik-ah." Seungwoo cups Seungsik's face. "Don't be sad anymore. It doesn't suit your beautiful face." Seungsik's eyes widened and his cheeks turns red because of Seungwoo's last statement. He suddenly turns away. Seungwoo, then, clears his throats. He is cursing at himself in his mind for saying those words. He can feel the awkwardness between them, but this time it's different. 

He taps Seungsik's shoulder again. "Don't be too upset now. If Hanse see you looking like that, he'll probably tease you for a week at minimum."

Seungsik chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled at Seungwoo, who unconsciously smiled back. Seungsik felt something in his stomach as he sees Seungwoo's smile. "You really look good when you smile like that." 

"Seungsik hyung! Seungwoo hyung! What are you two still doing there?" Seungwoo is about to say something but he was interrupted by Hanse.

Both of them started walking towards their friends. Seungsik is now relieved that the invisible wall between him and Seungwoo is now gone.

It was already past 8 in the evening when Chan reaches Seungwoo's house. He knock and a familiar figure greets him. 

"Chan-ah, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm going to play with Seungwoo, noona. Is he in his room?" 

"Yes, he's upstairs. But wait, it's only Wednesday today and you have class tomorrow."

"I know noona~ That's why I brought my school stuffs and uniform with me." Chan showed her his bag that is quite bigger than the bag he usually uses. "Don't be a preachy teach~" 

"Don't stay up too late. And make sure to do your homework."

Chan went upstairs and before he can enter Seungwoo's room, he answered. "Yes, Ms. Sunhwa." Shaking his he entered Seungwoo's room. "Bro, can you do something about Sunhwa noona. We're literally not in school but still acts like we're in one."

"Tell me about it. Just imagine my everyday life. I feel like I'm in school for the whole day."

"Man... you're life sucks!" Chan throws himself in the bed. "So... Let's go down to business." Chan said while having his biggest smirk in his entire life.

Seungwoo just shook his head. He knows that he cannot get away with this. He releases a sigh before saying "What do you want to know?"

Chan sits right up. "So.... about the melon bread and banana milk that was left for Seungsik in the clinic... It's was you, right?"

"Why do you say so?"

"Dude! Come on! I know you heard Seungsik said that he wants those!" Seungwoo was silent. "And you know, I noticed that you always looks at him, and you always smiles when he smiles."

"What is your point, Chan?" Seungwoo said in a cold tone.

"Do you like him or something?" Chan teasingly asked Seungwoo, unbothered of his best friend's glare.

"As you said, Seungsik is really likable." 

"But that's not what I'm talking about." Seungwoo became silent again. Chan can sense that there's something bothering Seungwoo and it's definitely have something to do with Seungsik. "OK!" Chan breaks the silence. "If you're not ready to tell me what it is, then it's fine." Chan walks up to Seungwoo and taps his shoulder. "I know it's very confusing at first, but when you finally sort out your thoughts and emotions everything will be crystal clear." 

Seungwoo looks up to, he looks shocked, touched and amaze at the same time. "Woaaahhh~ I can't believe I can hear those words coming from you." Seungwoo said while doing a slow clap for Chan.

"You might be laughing at me right now for being like this, but soon, you will also be like this! I'm saying this because I've been there in your situation." Chan returns to Seungwoo's bed and sit on the edge. "You know how hard it is for me to admit it at first, but soon you'll realize, this is an amazing feeling." Seungwoo just nod, he knows what Chan had been through in the past months.

"When are you planning to confess?"

"I think the right question is; 'Am I planning to confess?' Ha ha ha ha" Chan said with a bitter laugh in the end.

"Why not?" 

"I like everything the way they are right now." Chan said as he throws himself on the bed again. "What if everything becomes awkward and uncomfortable after I confess? I don't think I can handle that."

"I already told you, he likes you too." 

"That's hard to believe." Chan shakes his head. "I'm not handsome like Sejun or reliable and strong like you. So how in the world I can believe that?"

"You should have more confidence in yourself, Chan." Now, it's Seungwoo's turn to walks up to Chan and sits on the other side of the bed. "You're great guy." 

"Woaahh! I never imagined that the 'GREAT' Han Seungwoo will give me a compliment." Chan laughs and Seungwoo just hits his head.

"I can never have a long and serious talk with you." Seungwoo shakes his head and had a little smile on his face. 

"Anyways, I'm curious about 2 things. First, the canteen run out of melon bread and banana milk, how come you were able to get Seungsik those. Second, is nurse Jieun not in the clinic when you left those?"

It took a minute before Seungwoo answered, he was contemplating on whether or not he's going to tell Chan. For sure he will be tease by his best friend. "For the melon bread and banana milk, I asked noona to get those for me." Chan looks at Seungwoo with a shocked face. "As for Jieun noona, I asked her not to tell Seungsik anything because I thought that Seungsik might feel uncomfortable about the fact that I left those for him."

"I can't believe you used the 'Noona-card' and 'Noona's Best Friend-card' just to buy Seungsik what he wants and not to get caught that it's you." Chan said while giving Seungwoo a slow clap and a standing ovation.

"It's no big deal, Chan. Get over it."

"It's a big deal, and I will not get over it." Seungwoo raise his eyebrows at Chan. "You see, before you never took advantage of the fact that you're the younger brother of Ms. Sunhwa. When you get in trouble because you're always caught fighting someone, you never asked noona to help you."

"Because it's only melon bread and banana milk Chan."

"Exactly! It's only melon bread and banana milk. He can buy those after school, but you asked noona to get you those. For sure noona got those from the convenience store few blocks from our school. Tell me, why did you do that?" Chan asked in an unusual serious tone.

"You said that he haven't eaten anything for lunch. That's why I did what I did. I can also do that for you, all of you guys."

"No." Chan's answer is firm "You'll definitely ask us to choose something that is available." Chan scoot towards Seungwoo and slightly taps his shoulder. "I will not force you anymore. It's seems like you're still not aware of your feelings towards Seungsik."

"I don't have -----" Chan shut's Seungwoo by tapping his shoulder again but this it's a little hard.

"You don't have to say anything. I can notice there are some changes in you ever since you met Seungsik. But I'm telling you, it's not a bad thing."

Seungwoo became silent, thinking. And he finally admits to himself that Chan is right. There are some unknown emotions he had been feeling ever since he saw Seungsik that morning. Seungwoo's stomach started to felt weird once he started thinking about Seungsik. He is nervous and anxious about these new emotions coming onto him.

**_"What should I do now?"_ **


End file.
